Bright Lights In the City
by MDemagogue
Summary: Basically, Kurt Hummel is Reno from the Turks and Sebastian is Rufus Shinra. Various New Directions characters will make appearances. Slash, Kurtbastian, rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Cor and I were talking, and this sort of resulted. Crossover/Substitution for Final Fantasy 7 and Glee. Kurtbastian. I own S2 of Glee, and a copy of Final Fantasy 7. I don't actually own the copyrights however. If I did, I'd be rich as Nazis.

Bright Lights in the City

The city of Midgar was a brightly lit target for the Diamond Weapon, a monster sent forth by the Planet to protect said planet from the forces attacking it. Sephiroth, who had summoned a meteor that was going to destroy the Planet, was ensconced behind an energy barrier in the Northern Crater. So, the other threat to the Planet was apparently SmytheCorp.

Kurt Hummel had to hand it to Karofsky and Sylvester though. They were thoroughly loathsome individuals. They both had the same braying laugh, and Karofsky was half soused three quarters of the time, but he couldn't deny their talent. After all, it wasn't easy moving the Sister Ray cannon from Junon to Midgar.

Somehow, they managed, and somehow they managed to get it hooked up to the six remaining Mako reactors that were still powering the city, giving the Sister Ray a new source of ammunition.

Of course, that smug bastard Sebastian Smythe just had to be Mr. Johnny on the Spot. He just needed to be up in his office to switch the reactors on and fire the cannon. Of course, Kurt wasn't there with him. Instead, Smythe, (Kurt adamantly refused to think of him as Sebastian), had him overseeing the evacuation of the city.

So, instead of being up there, in the SmytheCorp tower that loomed over the Upper Plate, Kurt was down in Sector 4, doing a job that some blue uniformed soldier from the SmytheCorp army could have done. Kurt was not thinking about the reasons behind Sebastian, (Smythe), staying in his unprotected office high above the city.

The city of Midgar was not exactly designed to be evacuated. It sat above the earth, a complicated plate system keeping it suspended. What the city did have in abundance, naturally, were scores of maintenance tunnels. Tunnels to maintain the wiring that supplied Mako energy to the homes and businesses that Midgar had. Rail tunnels to facilitate travel between each of the lower sectors of Midgar, and the upper plate where SmytheCorp and the wealthier districts were housed.

If things went wrong in all the right ways, those maintenance tunnels would become a mausoleum for Midgar. Kurt Hummel was not going to think about that though. He had to, just like everyone else, put his faith in Karofsky, Sylvester, their engineering teams, and, yes, Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt spoke into his PHS device. "Chang, Puckerman, do you need any assistance in evacuating your Sectors?"

"Negative Hummel. Go up to the Upper Plate if your Sector is clear. Puckerman and I can oversee the evacuation of the rest of the city."

"Yeah, Kurt, go get him out of there. Who's gonna sign my paycheck?" Puckerman interjected.

"Over and out, Chang." Kurt closed his PHS device and signaled the lead vehicle in the convoy that they could begin the drive to (hopefully) safety.

Kurt ran over to his motorbike, and started it up, weaving his way through the convoy, heading in the opposite direction toward the Upper plate. He reached the zone between the upper and lower plates just as the reactors that Evans had designed came online, the glow illuminating Midgar in an ethereal light.

Kurt drove faster blessing the empty streets as the Mako current began flowing into the Sister Ray cannon that jutted out of the Midgar skyline like a vulgarity. The stabilizers on the cannon locked into place, and for a long moment, nothing. Then a swirling cloud materialized in front of the cannon, forming into a beam of pure energy taken straight from the Planet.

The scaffolding that had been put in place so that the engineering teams could get the cannon into place was shaken loose by the force of the blast. The blast also shattered the glass fronting of the SmytheCorp headquarters, sending a hail of jagged glass raining down on the streets. The debris renderede the rest of the road impassable by his motorbike, so Kurt eased over to the curb and put it in park. He got out his PHS and tried calling up to Sebastian's office, but the line was busy.

Kurt ran, weaving over and around the scaffolding that had fallen, pumping his arms trying to gain momentum. He would get to that damn office and get that stupid martyr complex bastard out of there.

At least, that's what he thought he was going to do, until the wave of high energy projectiles that Diamond Weapon had fired at Midgar slammed into the Sector 6 reactor, along with the top floors of the SmytheCorp building.


	2. We Didn't Start the Fire

A/N: Chapter 2. Feel free to leave a review, or PM me with any questions you might have. I'll do my best to answer them. I'm not overly familiar with the canon of Final Fantasy 7 outside of the initial game, just as an FYI. I like writing in medias res, so this story is going to be that way.

We Didn't Start the Fire

It was 2:37 in the morning. It was 2:37 in the morning and Kurt Hummel had been working 14 to 15 hour days for the past month for SmytheCorp containing various disasters. So, when the explosion rocked Midgar out of its collective slumber, Kurt Hummel couldn't help but release a groan. He slowly eased himself up, trying hard to not disturb the sleeping man lying facedown on the pillow next to him. Kurt looked out of his window and saw that one of the Sector reactors was up in flames. Eight, he thought to himself.

Predictably, within moments of the explosion his PHS communicator was going off. Where a distant reactor explosion failed to rouse the Vice President of SmytheCorp out of bed, Kurt's very noisy PHS communicator succeeded.

"Mmmmm. . . Kurt . .?" Sebastian said in that half asleep voice as he stretched languidly like a large cat, the blanket sliding down exposing more of his skin to the air.

Kurt willed himself to look away as he reached for the communicator and picked it up. Predictably the voice of his immediate superior in the Turks unit spoke into the receiver.

"Sector 8 reactor. Be there 15 minutes ago."

"See you there Chang. Do you ever get any sleep?" Kurt felt obliged to ask.

"Yep. A couple of hours every third Sunday."

He rolled out of bed gracefully, or at least as gracefully as a half asleep person could. He grabbed one of his standard suits out of the closet and put on a white, slightly rumpled dress shirt to go along with it. Next, he grabbed his Electro-Mag baton, his weapon of choice, out of the case beneath his dresser.

Sebastian's voice drawled out from behind him, "Are they really making you go in?"

Kurt turned around to see Sebastian sitting up, the blanket pooled around him.

"Get back to bed. You've got a flight to Junon to be on in three hours."

"I probably won't be able to get back to bed. I'll sleep on the flight."

"No you won't. Your mind won't let you sleep on moving vehicles. You like to see where you're going."

Sebastian pouted. "Goodnight kiss then?"

Kurt made his way over to the bed. He straddled Sebastian's hips, framing his face in his hands. Sebastian pulled him in and their lips met in a slow easy kiss. Kurt's fingers wove through Sebastian's hair in an intimate caress as he poured himself into the moment.

It couldn't last though. Kurt reluctantly pulled away from Sebastian and finished getting dressed.

In the nightstand was a bottle of hyper pills for this type of situation. Kurt got out the bottle and pondered it for a long moment. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sebastian slightly shake his head. He let the pills land with a muted thunk inside the drawer and shut it.

"Don't want to end up like my father, after all."

"A billionaire many times over who practically rules the world? Could be worse things to be." Kurt replied.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Kurt did. It was part of his job after all. "I'll see you when you get back from Junon." Was his reply as he sailed out of his apartment on the Upper Plate.

About 10 minutes later, and some excessively speedy maneuvering through the streets of Midgar and Kurt found himself at what was left of the Sector 8 reactor. Smoke and flames were still billowing out of the wreckage as the fire crews struggled against the blaze.

Sweat began breaking out on his brow. He couldn't imagine what it was like for the workers in their contamination suits and masks who were much, much closer to the blaze than he would dream of getting. At least at the present time.

He put on some shades, at three in the morning because that was how he did things, grabbed a mask off one of the trucks and went in search of Chang.

Kurt found Chang leaning against a wall talking with Sam Evans, who had designed the reactors that powered Midgar.

"Why am I here?"

Chang quirked an eyebrow, "Appearances. We have to look like we're in control of the situation. The press will get their shots of us looking over things and battling the blaze and put it out on the nets for the morning."

"Let me guess, Sam. You're going to give the SmytheCorp song and dance about how Mako energy is perfectly safe, the citizens of Midgar have nothing to worry about as far as supply interruptions go, and there is no, I repeat, no risk of Mako contamination in the water?"

Sam replied "There isn't a risk of contamination as the reactor systems that power the city and the systems that supply the water are separate. Save for a brief interruption in service following the explosion the power grid will operate normally."

Kurt smirked, "Going to let Stevie and Stacy drink the water then? Didn't think so."

Sam glared at him, before reaching into his pocket for his communicator. He dialed a number and spoke loudly enough so that Kurt could hear him. "Shut off the water supply, save for the mains being used by the fire crews at Sector 8 until testing can be done to ensure the integrity of the water supply. See that the testing is done immediately." He hung up without letting whomever he was speaking with get in a word edgewise.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Nah. I'll just have a camera crew film a scene of us conducting tests on the water to ensure its safety. If you'd be so kind as to come with me, Kurt?"

"Why do you need me?"

"Gathering water samples from every main line in every sector is a two man job, at least. I figured you'd want to be on hand to make sure it was being done correctly."

Kurt smirked, "Well, Ms. Chang, it appears that they've found a use for me after all! By your leave?" he said demurely

Tina rolled her eyes at him in response.

"Well, we should be going then. Got eight water systems to check out, then back to the lab."

Sam went over to one of the medical supply vehicles and grabbed a case of test tubes and joined Kurt.

"Did you want to ride with me, or take your bike?

Kurt stretched, stifling a yawn. "I should probably ride with you."

Sam smiled, "I'd like that."

They got in, and began the drive to the Sector 8 water treatment plant.


	3. Lab work

A/N Chapter 3. Still don't own.

Lab work

Kurt Hummel sat in the lab of the Urban Development wing of the SmytheCorp company. Science wasn't really a strong suit of his, so he was content to watch Sam run the tests. Of course, he didn't actually know whether or not Sam was doing the tests or just putting on a show, but Sam struck Kurt as being a fundamentally honest person, for a SmytheCorp executive.

It was easy enough getting access to each facility. Sam would be waved on through by a guard, befitting his status. Usually Sam knew who each person was and could engage in some brief conversation while getting the samples he needed. In this manner, they made a circuit of the city, before returning to the upper plate, and the building that housed the Urban development portion of SmytheCorp.

Sam broke the silence, "Did you want me to call Tina to let her know you won't be in till the afternoon?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him, "It's Tina now? Hmph." He glanced up at the clock, which read 6:26 am. "Well, Mr. Evans, that would be appreciated. Considering that I'm supposed to go in at 8."

Sam smoothed his hair back as he looked over the read out of the water samples that he had ran. "You can call me Sam, you know."

Kurt was alright with that. "Ok, Sam. What's the readout say?"

Sam handed him the paper that had spooled out of the printer. "Says it's clean. I'll probably have an assistant collect more samples over the next few days to make sure the quality stays the same, but I'm gonna lift the hold on the water mains."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I can't imagine Professor Figgins will be pleased though. He'd welcome more test subjects."

"You say that like you're displeased, Sam."

"Wouldn't you be, if you saw your life's work being warped like this?"

"Life's work?"

"The mako reactors, Midgar. It was done with SmytheCorp money, but the ideas were mine. Honestly, you do know that we're working for a bunch of monsters?"

"So, that's why I'm here."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're leaking information to Avalanche, aren't you, and you want to enlist me. I mean, you don't just walk into a reactor. They needed to be able to get around the security systems, hack the programs set up, and any alarms that might have been triggered."

"Kurt, this city is poorly designed. The reactors sit on the upper plate of Midgar which is attached to the lower plate, which is suspended by a series of pillars, one in each sector, that keep the city floating. Blowing a reactor has the potential to damage a support pillar, which could bring down a sector, killing thousands of people."

"You designed it."

Sam tugged on the cuff of his jacket, "Well yeah. No one was supposed to live on the lower plate. That's why all the sectors down below are collectively referred to as the slums. You can't even see the sky because the upper plate blocks off the view."

"I suppose even a perfect city like Midgar needs its whores."

Sam laughed, "That's right. On Honey Bee detail with the President?" He waited for Kurt to begrudgingly nod before continuing on. "Yeah. I've heard stories."

"No comment."

"I could do without the imagery. Not exactly my scene. Anyway, I do need to make sure the city is still standing. . ."

Kurt took that as his dismissal and promptly left. He knew that someone was leaking intelligence to Avalanche. That much was certain. Everything he had said to Sam was valid. He was too tired though, and resolved to put these matters out of his mind until he went into work in the afternoon.

After seeing Kurt out of the building Sam got out his communicator and left a message with Tina requesting Kurt Hummel be given the morning off. He sent the message to Karofsky who was the executive who oversaw the SmytheCorp military.

He ran a hand through his hair as he pondered the situation before him. The planning, and sending of sensitive data to a known terrorist group for the attack on the Sector 8 reactor had been entirely the doing of the Vice President. The die had been cast, so to speak. Karofsky was itching to declare martial law and impose a crackdown and bring a whole bunch of new security systems to bear on the population of Midgar in the name of fighting terrorism.

To be sure, there were workarounds to get access to the system to let people with faked identification cards through, however, Sam was being run ragged working on things that fell within his purview. He didn't have any spare time to devote to helping a terrorist organization. Well, not very much spare time anyways.

He looked over the plans of the train tunnels that he had pulled up on his secure terminal. Avalanche would need them because their cards could get on the train, but the new security protocols would kick in mid transit and they would need to leave the train and take the tunnels. He stared at the screen before him and thought things over. Sending the plans would commit him to a course of action that he wouldn't be able to back off of. There would be a trail, however faint, that would connect him to this group. There was a gas chamber in Junon with his proverbial name on it. His younger brother and sister could be orphaned, forced to beg in the slums.

On the other hand, Sam had seen things. SmytheCorp was no longer about producing cheap Mako energy for the entire planet. The energy was a means to an end. Now, SmytheCorp was about things like the reactor at Nibelheim, where human subjects were subjected to high enough doses of Mako energy to induce mutations that turned them into biological weapons. SmytheCorp was about placing reactors in mountains where rare species nested, destroying their habitat. SmytheCorp was about conquering the world. He had made it all possible as an up and coming man with an idea.

Sam sent the plans to Sebastian.


End file.
